Down the Road
by xInfiniteKittyx
Summary: Slight crossover: Stiles receives a letter asking for help. Stiles and Lydia travel to Jericho, trying to find the one who wrote the letter. When they arrive, they find out that ghosts are real and are very vengeful. Will Stiles and Lydia survive? Season 4 teen wolf/storyline of season 1 supernatural
1. Part 1

**Hello!  
**

 **So this is a slight crossover between Teen Wolf and Supernatural. Pretty much I'm taking stiles and Lydia and putting them into the first episode of Supernatural, without Sam and Dean. The ship is Stiles and Lydia but it's not going to be overly obvious. It's going to be a short story, with about 4-5 chapters, that just recount the first episode. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own either Teen Wolf or Supernatural, or anything you may recognise._

* * *

The whole trip started with a single letter, one that lead to more clues: coordinates, newspaper clippings, anonymous tips and even more letters. Someone needed their help and whether it was by chance that they found the letter or if it was always going to find them, no one knew. But they had to help this person, the person who reached out, blindly, hoping someone would come find them. If only everyone knew that it would take a year to find and help this person, then perhaps more would have joined the journey. Regardless, someone needed them and they were going to help them matter what happened to them. Even if they died.

' _To whomever finds this,_

 _I have directed this letter to find someone who knows of the supernatural. If that is not you, please pass the letter on._

 _If it is you, then something happened and I can't deal with it alone. I need help, your help. The others I reached out to suggested that people in Beacon Hills could help, so I'm putting my faith in you. The thing I need help with, is a what. It's not human and it's killing everyone. Destroying them. I need you to help._

 _I know I'm asking a lot from you, asking you to make a leap of faith. I mean you have no clue who I am but I'm hoping this letter will appeal to your good nature._

 _If you will lend me your aid, head to Jericho, California. Once there, I'm hoping you'll know what to do._

 _\- R. K_

* * *

The letter laid upon the Sheriff's desk, front and centre. It sat there until the Sheriff walked in and read every word written on that page. After reading, the Sheriff threw it back on the table, sighed and leaned back in his chair. His hands came up to his head, while his mind whirled. He knew that if Stiles knew about this, he would leave Beacon Hills to help this person. But he didn't know if he could hand his son the letter and watch him leave. Eventually, the letter found its way into his pocket, some of the words smudged but still legible. The piece of paper weighed a ton in his pocket as he brought it home, against his fatherly instincts. He couldn't treat Stiles like a kid anymore.

"Hey, Dad!" Stiles greeted from the kitchen, when the front door opened. He smiled when he heard his father's footsteps freeze.

"Stiles? Are you making dinner?" His father slowly made his way into the kitchen, like a dog following a scent.

"Yeah. Bacon and eggs, I hope that's cool?" Stiles turned his attention back to the frying bacon, careful not to burn it.

"I thought we decided we should go out? Not, that bacon and eggs aren't great." His father tried to cover his tone as to not upset his son.

"Yeah, but it's like 9pm, and I have school tomorrow. So-" His dad cut him off as he glanced over Stiles' shoulder.

"Is that Turkey bacon?" He asked in the tone that was usually reserved for interrogations. Stiles gave him a sly smile as he dished out dinner. "Are you seriously going to make me have Turkey bacon again?"

"You may hate me, but I can practically hear your heart singing my name." The two Stilinski's laughed as they took their respective plates to their small dinning table.

Dinner was fairly quiet, with Stiles talked every so often about the pack. Every time he mentioned it, the Sheriff almost cringed, remembering what weighed his jacket down. "Is everything okay, dad?" The Sheriff cursed as he should have tried harder to keep his son from worrying.

"Yeah, everything's fine, kiddo. I-uh found this letter today. It's probably for you." His dad responded, fishing the crumpled letter out of his pocket.

"What do you mean probably for me? It would say to Stiles, if it was for me." The Sheriff smiled, handing his son the letter.

Still eyeing his father, Stiles unfolded the letter and allowed his eyes to scan over every word. "Someone needs help? Like of the supernatural variety? I have to tell Scott and Lydia and Malia and Kira-"

"Wait, Stiles. If you go, you'll miss out on school. Possibly setting you back a year." The Sheriff used his dad tone on Stiles, making him slowly eat his words and glance down at his half finished dinner.

Suddenly, a look crossed Stiles' face, one that said a realisation just hit him, right in the face. "You said 'if you go', not 'you're not going'. Are you giving me permission to run off and help with something supernatural?"

"Look, kid. If I could tell you to stay, I would. But you're almost eighteen and I know that you have to help. That's what you do. So, yes. You can go, but please take someone with you." Stiles was surprised that that was his dad's only condition. But nothing was going to stop him from helping.

* * *

Stiles stood in disbelief in front of Scott and Kira at Scott's locker at school the next afternoon. He had gone all day without mentioning the letter and now, Stiles was just bursting to tell people.

"So the two you just want to stay here, go to school, go to class?" The lovebirds both nodded, slowly. As if they weren't speaking the same language as Stiles. "I've never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." Stiles exclaimed as he slammed Scott's locker. "Like seriously, Scott." He lowered his voice, as the three of them began to walk to the parking lot.

"You're the true Alpha and this guy needs help with the supernatural, why don't you want to help him?" Stiles sounded defeated and his voice had deflated severely.

"It's not that I don't want to help, Stiles. It's just not our problem. And if I miss too much more school, I'm going to fail."

"Scott's right, Stiles. This guy isn't in Beacon Hills, we don't know him and he doesn't know us. It's not our problem." Kira sided with her boyfriend, her tone as if she was letting Stiles down easy.

"But, it is our problem, Scott! This letter came to my dad, no one else will help this dude if we don't!" Stiles protested as he planted his feet in the ground. Scotts and Kira not noticing. "And since when did you care about failing?" This made them turn around and Scott opened his mouth about to reply when another voice joined the conversation.

"Who needs help? And why is Scott failing?" Lydia appeared out of nowhere. Stiles whipped around and saw the beautiful strawberry blonde standing there, right behind him.

"Here. And Scott doesn't want to help for the fear of failing school. " Stiles handed her the letter. He watched her grass green eyes flick across the page. Finally, after what was some of the longest seconds of Stiles' life, her eyes met his.

"We have to help him."

"Thank you!" Stiles sang, his tone almost appearing condescending to Scott. His eyes shifting with blame at Scott.

"But-" Stiles' eyes flicked straight back to Lydia.

"Oh no, no buts!"

"I promised Jordan I would help him, you know figure out who or what he is. " Lydia weakly protested.

"Scott can do that, since he doesn't have anything else to do." Stiles' tone sounded a little hurt and Scott shifted his puppy eyes towards Stiles.

"I already agreed to help him." Stiles avoided Scott's gaze by looking at Lydia. He could practically see the fight going on inside her head. She wanted to help this person, but there was something between her and Deputy Parrish that she couldn't just ignore.

"Fine, I'll go on my own. I'm leaving tomorrow, anyone who wants to come, be at my house at 8 tomorrow morning." Stiles decided, the realisation that he still had to pack, suddenly kicking in. "Otherwise, I'll call you guys once I stop." Stiles called as he jogged to his jeep and started his baby up.

* * *

Lydia sat on her bed that evening thinking about the letter. They couldn't sit around and do nothing, her words from a while a go flooding her ears. " _The other night, I helped saved someone's life. That felt really good._ " She remembered thinking she was no longer going to be the person who just finds the body, but someone who stops other bodies from piling up. She couldn't do that by figuring out what Jordan is. And like Stiles said, Scott could do it. He is the Alpha. She hardly registered that she had started packing her things until she was zipping up her bag. "I guess my mind is made up." She laughed to herself. But another thought weaselled it's way in her head. Are you doing this for you or for Stiles?

"Of course I'm doing this for me. Why would I do it for Stiles, he's just my friend." She told herself. That's all they were ever going to be. Best friends.

* * *

The next morning, Lydia walked up the path and prepared herself to knock on the door. She froze when she heard his voice.

"I'm leaving now, dad! I'll call you when I stop."

"Two hours, Stiles! No driving any longer than two hours!" She almost laughed when she heard the concerned key in the Sheriff's words. Surely the Sheriff would know that Stiles looked out for everyone else but himself. Stiles would want to get to Jericho as quickly as possible. However, listening to their conversation wasn't very smart as Stiles threw the front door open and almost hit her in the face.

"Oh my god! Lydia! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." They both knew he was going to say didn't expect you to be there but she smiled. "Is there one more for the road trip?" Stiles grinned.

"For Lydia Martin? Of course, there's always room!" He offered to put her bag in the back as she hopped in the passenger seat. "So, team mostly human off to protect someone form the supernatural? There's no way this can go wrong." Lydia commented as the jeep started and they began their road trip.

"Don't jinx it before we've even left Beacon Hills. Knowing my luck, now the jeep will break down in the middle of nowhere!" The two laughed, a laugh that seemed to tickle the soul. One that neither had laughed in a long time.


	2. Part 2

**Hi again!**

 **I just wanted to thank you, yes you, for reading my story. It means a lot. And if you wanna, uh oh I don't know, maybe write a review, it would be amazing!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Supernatural or anything else you may recognise._

* * *

"Hey Dad, we made it to Jericho. Everything is fine and Lydia is just checking us into a motel. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess. Love you and don't eat junk food. Or I'll sick Scott and his wolf-ness on you!" Stiles was slightly disappointed that his dad's voicemail answered, but he understood. He can't expect his dad to sit around and wait for him to call. He shoved his phone back in his pocket before drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Lydia's strawberry blonde hair caught his attention as she made her way black to the jeep.

"He only had one room left, but it has two beds, so I figured..." She trailed off, not knowing if she overstepped or not. Stiles had broken up with Malia, his first girlfriend, not too long ago and she had something with Jordan, so...was this going to be okay? And why did she care so much? It's not like they were sharing a bed or anything.

"Okay, cool. I mean it's better than squishing in my jeep, even though I love you. It's the truth." Stiles stroked the seats of the jeep. They laughed as Lydia lead Stiles to their room for the next day or two.

"Okay!" Lydia announced once they closed the motel room door.

"What are we even looking for?" Stiles shrugged as he heaved the two bags onto each bed. He fished the letter back out of his bag. "He just said 'once there I'm hoping you'll know what to do.' Mysterious much?"

"Maybe there's something we're supposed to figure out. Something supernatural over here?" Lydia wondered aloud, however Stiles had tuned out and began surfing his phone. "Are you even listening to me Stiles?" Lydia questioned, walking over to where Stiles sat.

"Here, apparently during the past week there's been heaps of guys turned up dead. The latest victim being Troy Squire. All of their cars were found at one location. The bridge here in town."

"Well, let's head there then. It's got to be the right lead." Lydia picked up her hand bag and marched out to Stiles' jeep, without waiting for him. Halfway there she realised he hadn't moved and called out to him. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" She heard his snicker as his footsteps raced to catch up with her.

* * *

The jeep turned the corner to find a bridge spanning over the top of the local river. However, there were two cops standing on the bridge, no doubt in the middle of an investigation. Stiles cursed. "How are we supposed to snoop around if the police are there?" Stiles asked, beating his fingers against his steering wheel, hoping that it would give him an idea.

"Leave it to me." Lydia replied and before Stiles could respond, she was already closing the jeep door. He watched as his strawberry blonde strutted towards the cops, both of whom, looked extremely surprised she was there.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for someone and I'm hoping you can help me. His name is Troy Squire, he's a family friend and I'm trying to surprise him. But I'm hopelessly lost." Lydia played the role of an innocent extremely well. The two policemen's faces dropped immediately, one stuttering to tell this girl the news that would shatter her heart. "Oh, um," Stiles grinned when his mate jabbed him in the arm. "Mr. Squire was found dead, yesterday." The man's voice was so low, Stiles couldn't hear but figured out his words based on Lydia's reaction.

"Dead?!" She squealed. "No, no, no." Tears began to flow down her face. "Not Troy. It can't be! He said he had something important to tell me." The second cop awkwardly tried to hug her but Lydia stepped backwards. "Um, his girlfriend's in town. Do you think he might have told her?" He asked sheepishly.

"He might've." Lydia snuffled.

"Amy Hein. I'll write down her address for you. I'm sorry for your loss."

Stiles was gobsmacked that Lydia's plan worked. Not that he ever doubted her, but law enforcement is pretty hard to manipulate. Even with Stiles' many, many years of practice. "His girlfriend, Amy Hein's address." She showed him the slip of paper and began to type it into the GPS. She glanced sideways at Stiles. "What? You didn't think it would work?"

"No, no no." Stiles stuttered. "I always believed in you, I just didn't know how well you could act." Stiles blurted out before starting the jeep.

"Well, now you know."

* * *

The blue jeep pulled up outside Amy's house. Stiles glances at Lydia as she moves to open the door. "Yes?" She asks, turning her head to question him.

"I-uh, I was wondering how you wanted to play this?" Stiles tried to cover smoothly. In all honesty, he was wrapped up in the beauty that was Lydia Martin. She raised one of her eyebrows as if she didn't quite believe him. But regardless she went with it anyway.

"I think you should take the lead Stiles. I mean you've been to enough police investigations to know how to handle this." She slammed the jeep door shut to emphasis her point. Stiles stumbled around the jeep and onto the driveway next to Lydia.

"Yeah, I've been to crime scenes, not victims' houses." Lydia patted him on the shoulder as if saying 'you'll be fine, you're Stiles. You'll come up with something.' He swallowed as they made their way to the front door. Lydia stretched her arm out to knock on the door.

Before Stiles was ready to face Amy, the door swung open and a girl about their age stood there. "Can I help you?" She asked, confusion clearly drawn on her face. Lydia elbowed Stiles.

"Oh, um right. Ah, I'm going to be joining a FBI training course and my dad, who's a sheriff, thinks that I should start with this case. Just play catch up." Amy looked at him as she titled her head slightly. As if trying to translate what Stiles just gushed into slower words. "We want to know if you know what happened to Troy Squire." He finished, slower this time, as if he was trying not to scare her.

"Oh." Amy responded and then silently asked them inside.

Amy lead Lydia and Stiles through the entrance hall and into the kitchen. It was a very small room, with the dinning table taking up the space on the other side of the kitchen bench. It was comfortable with the three of them but any more and it would be very squishy. "I don't normally invite people in but I have a feeling that you guys are telling the truth and are just trying to solve the mystery." Amy sighed as she handed them a glass of water each. "I don't really have anything else. I meant to go grocery shopping but since...Troy-" she began sobbing and Lydia moved to comfort her.

Stiles had finished his glass of water before the two girls broke apart and Amy wiped the stray tears off her face. "There's this legend around here. The 'Woman in White'. The legend says that a woman was cheated on by her husband and then committed suicide. Her ghost haunted the road at night. She hitchhikes with guys and asks them to take her home. She then tempts them to cheat before killing them. I never believed it until Troy was confirmed dead. I'm sorry, I just-" she ran out of the kitchen, tears falling on the carpet as she went.

Lydia and Stiles met each other's eyes.

"Does this classify as supernatural?" Stiles asked, as he took Lydia's now empty glass and placed both in the sink and followed Lydia out. "Absolutely." She responded as they closed her front door behind them.

"So," Stiles began as he opened the jeep door for her. "To the library for research?"

"Definitely."


	3. Part 3

**Hi! Hello!**

 **how are you today? This morning or this evening? Tomorrow or yesterday? Thanks for reading! And I hope you're enjoying! Don't forget you guys can leave a review which I see as the writer, it helps me get better. You could also follow and favourite both the story and myself, in case you didn't know.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Supernatural._

* * *

Getting to the library was the easy part, trying to find the research they needed was a little harder. "Uh, do you have anything on a 'woman in white' legend? Or a dead woman who might've hitchiked in their life?" The librarian gave a condescending look at Stiles as if he was stupid just for asking. "It's, uh, for my, uh, curiosity." Stiles' voice rose a little, hinting at either his nerves or lie, or maybe even both. The librarian nodded like she didn't belief a word that came out of his mouth. But she disappeared into the office behind her.

Not knowing if she was getting what he wanted or getting as far away from Mr Crazy-pants Stilinski, he wasn't sure. He lent an elbow on the desk, hoping to make it look like he was just casually waiting. His bundle of nerves, however, refused to be ignored. His eyes glanced towards his companion.

* * *

Lydia had made Stiles go and ask while she found a place to sit. She had opened her laptop and connected to the Internet while waiting for him. She fidgeted nervously, unsure as to why it was taking a while to get the records. She could only assume that Stiles had said the wrong thing. He was smart, almost on par with her but sometimes he didn't think before speaking. Which was normally what landed him in trouble at school. Her thumbs twiddled together, catching her attention. It wasn't something she did normally, however she had seen Stiles do it about a hundred times. Was it just the fact that there were only the two of them working on this case, that had her nervous. Or something else?

She glanced up, the feeling of someone watching her compelling her to look towards the main desk. Her eyes met Stiles' and she could see that he was out of his element. Sure, they were the researchers in their pack but they normally had others around them, putting their two cents worth in. But in his eyes she always saw that he was glad she was here and that he wasn't alone. 'Anyone could be sitting here right now, but he wouldn't have been that glad.' A stray thought made her break their staring contest. Just in time too, because the librarian had returned and Stiles turned away from her.

She could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks. Lydia buried her head behind her laptop, as she noticed Stiles' footsteps coming towards her. 'Please don't notice, please don't notice.' She pleaded in her mind. She didn't quite understand why she was blushing but she most definitely didn't want Stiles to know that she was blushing in the first place.

"Hey." Stiles greeted, plonking the box of records down on the table. He went to sit opposite her but for some reason, she stopped him. "Um, wouldn't it be better to sit next to each other? You know, so we can both see the laptop?" She chewed her lip in hesitation. It was one of the rare moments that she didn't know how he was going to react. 'I shouldn't have said anything. I should've just let him sit down. I should've just-'

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Stiles replied, a goofy smile plastered on his face. It was his smile that always made her feel better. It was his signature 'Stiles' smile.

* * *

And so they sat for hours, Stiles reading written record after record until he gave up and pleaded with Lydia to switch. She was getting nowhere on the computer so she agreed. It wasn't long after they switched that Lydia found something. "Here, Constance Welch. Apparently her husband cheated on her which, as an act of revenge and heartbreak, she murdered their children before killing herself."

"Wow, if there was anyone who would come back as a ghost with unfinished business, it would probably be her. Are you sure, Lydia? I don't think we have the time to be wrong." Stiles pointed out, his voice lowered to a gentle, soft tone. Lydia knew he wasn't doubting her but rather double checking. "I'm sure," Lydia nodded her head. "I can feel it."

"Okay, so...is there someone we can talk to?" Stiles asked, kind of unsure as to where to go now, now that they had their ghost.

"Her husband," Lydia replied. Before Stiles could say anything, Lydia had gathered her things up and was almost ready to walk out. She stopped and looked at him. "Stay here and find out how to get rid of a ghost. I'll talk to Joseph Welch." And with that, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and marched out of the library. 'Well, I'd better get to work.'

* * *

The minute Lydia stepped out of the library building, she realised that Stiles still had the jeep keys and she didn't have her car. 'Guess I'm walking.' She sighed and began the long trek to Joseph Welch's place. Halfway there, she became aware of how high her heeled boots were and how much longer she still had to walk. 'I wish I chose other shoes.' She thought but knew she never would be caught dead wearing flats, if she had the choice of heels.

Finally, Lydia found the house that matched the address in the record. She hesitantly knocked on the door. "Yes? Who are you?" A older man answered the door. He stood behind the fly screen, using it as protection. "Um, hi. My name's Lydia Martin and I was wondering about your wife? Constance?" His face dropped at her name. Lydia opened her mouth, about to protest against him disappearing inside his house, when his shaking hands opened the fly screen. Joseph stepped outside and stood next to Lydia. "I don't know why you're asking about her, but I get the feeling that it's important." The way he looked at her, struck something inside Lydia and she seemed to blurt out the truth.

"I belief that her ghost is still around. And I know that may seem insane, but it's not the first time that I've dealt with creatures that should have been dead. Please. Believe me." Joseph looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Ghosts, creatures? What kind of drug are you on? Is that the latest prank teenagers are playing these days?"

"No, it's not. Look," Lydia took a deep breath and prayed that he would sense that she was telling the truth. Because that was the only way telling him this would be worth it. "One of my best friends died a few months ago. And I knew it before it happened and felt it as it happened. I know it's crazy but it's true." His eyes softened and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Lydia wiped the stray tears she didn't know had fallen.

"And you think, my wife, Constance is still around? She's a ghost?" Joseph asked, his voice cracking. Lydia just nodded.

* * *

Joseph and Lydia had sat down on his deck chairs as he told her about him cheating and the deaths he brought about in his family. After he had finished, Lydia's phone buzzed. It was Stiles.

 _Stiles: we need to know where she was buried. Can you ask him?_

She nodded to herself and asked Joseph.

"She's buried at our old house. In the backyard." She asked for the address and he quickly scrawled it down. Lydia stood up after that, thanked Joseph for his time before leaving.


	4. Part 4

**Helloo!**

 **Thnak you all for reading and reviewing and following and favouriting, it means a whole lot to me! *Virtual bear hug* (Like seriously huuge bear hug to all of you).**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Supernatural._

* * *

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles answered when she called him. She was walking back to the motel and decided to fill him in.

"Hey, so I asked Joseph and he said she's buried behind their old house. I have the address."

"Okay, cool. Good. So I found out that, apparently, we have to salt and burn the remains. Salt and iron hurts theme as well. I'm at the shops now, buying salt and a box of matches. Where are you?"

"Walking back to the motel."

"Sorry. I forgot that I had the jeep and you had nothing-"

"Stiles it's fine-"

"Next time, you can have the jeep. I'll walk. But could you meet me at the house? After you text me the address." Lydia laughed as she realised that she wasn't too far away. About a twenty minute walk.

"Sure, but be careful. It's getting late." She replied as she checked her phone. The digital numbers glowed; 6:50.

"Oh yeah, the sun is going down. I'll be careful, you too." Stiles hung up, leaving Lydia to wonder if this was such a great plan after all. But she turned around and began walking in the direction of the house.

* * *

Stiles hopped in his jeep, hooking up his phone as a GPS. The clock in his car blinked at him as he turned the engine on. 7:00. He cursed silently as he realised that the sun had set while he was in the shops. Stiles couldn't believe the line in the shop. He hung up on Lydia and went straight to the cashier and it took him ten minutes to get out. He needed to get to Constance's house as quickly as he could.

Driving down the road, at night wasn't something he was new to, not something that worried him. But tonight, his heart was racing a hundred miles a minute. Not only was he driving on the road at night where a ghost has killed several guys before Stiles, but Lydia was walking and on her own with a ghost on the loose.

He had to find Lydia and make sure she was okay. 'I should've insisted on going with her, or dropping her off while I researched in the car, or even arranged to pick her up and then we both go to the shops, or-' Stiles' thoughts went blank as they registered that there was a woman on the road in front of him. He slammed on his brakes and swerved to try and avoid the woman. The car sailed right through her and came to an abrupt stop, forcing the seatbelt to almost strangle Stiles.

* * *

"Was that-?" He barely had time to think about what happened when he looked in the rear view mirror. The woman from the road was inside his jeep, on the backseat. Her white dress was stained slightly red. Constance. "Take me home." Her voice caused shivers up Stiles' spine, and the radio turned to static. Stiles opened his mouth to tell her to get out, with his hand reaching for his door handle when she appeared in the seat next to him. Her hand reached out to ghost over his thigh. Her hand was rising higher and higher.

"Stop! Stop, don't-" She didn't pay his words any attention. "STOP! Get off me and get out of my car!" Stiles yelled, moving away from her and fumbling to try and get out. Panic was seizing his muscles and limbs, making his movements more clumsy than usual.

Suddenly all the doors locked and the jeep started up by itself. "Take me home!" She demanded as the car began to drive on its own. Stiles grasped his phone off of the dash as her ghostly fingers crept back over to him and reached for any skin they could find. He tried to slap them away but they kept on coming back. His heart was racing a million miles a second, his breathing becoming erratic as the panic seeped into his blood and pumped into his heart. Finally his phone began to call the one person who needed to know.

"Stiles?" Lydia's voice drifted through the phone. "Where are you?" A screech sounded out, filling the jeep as Constance realised she couldn't tempt Stiles.

"I-I found C-Constance!" Stiles yelled, his breathing uncontrollable, as he threw his phone away from the ghost.

* * *

"Where are you?! Stiles?!" Lydia cried as she heard the jeep both through the phone and in real life. She had been standing behind the house, looking for the grave which she found thirty seconds before he called. She didn't get an answer from Stiles but rather from the loud crash as the jeep went flying into the front of the house.

Scrambling around the house, she saw the jeep and the wall crashed on top of. "Stiles!" She cried out, feeling a tickle of a scream rise up her throat. "No," She breathed as she ran to the jeep, her heart shattering. But before she could get there, Constance appeared with murder drawn upon her face.

"Lydia!" She heard a voice call and salt rained down on Constance, she disappeared. Lydia looked towards the salt clouds and found Stiles, ragged but unhurt. He was standing in front of the stairs, close to the front of the jeep. She ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her, but the night wasn't over.

Lydia looked up as Constance materialised behind Stiles and went in for the kill. "No!" She screamed and Constance stopped. Stiles turned to face her but saw two smaller ghosts, dripping wet, standing on the last stair. They seemed to drag Constance towards them as she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She pleaded with them. The two children grabbed their mother's hands and the three of them vanished, leaving Stiles and Lydia standing there unsure of what had just transpired.

* * *

"So much for salting and burning the body, huh?" Lydia asked as they turned to the jeep. Stiles started to push the rubble off and Lydia joined in. Eventually all that remained of the rubble was the dust. "Let's hope she still works." Stiles commented, opening the door for Lydia. She sighed in response. She didn't want to catch a bus back to Beacon Hills. Stiles hopped in the driver's seat and crossed his fingers as he turned the key. The jeep started as if they had just parked it on the side of the road. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Two hours later, Lydia and Stiles had made it back to the motel and started packing. A piece of paper was slipped underneath the motel door, just as Stiles zipped his bag up. They both shared a look before Stiles threw open the door and Lydia went to retrieve the paper. Stiles had barged onto the little deck that expanded in front of all the motel rooms. He whipped his head both ways before retreating. "There was no one there." Stiles admitted, coming back in and walking over to Lydia. "What does it say?"

"Coordinates," she responded and Stiles read the paper.

 _35,111_

 _\- R. K_

"I'm guessing that this 'supernatural help', is not a one time thing." Stiles stated as they both stared at the scrap of paper.

"Well, get the computer out," at Stiles' confusion, Lydia elaborated. "Unless you know coordinates off the top of your head and know exactly where that is." Stiles frowned at her before sniggering.

"We also need to call Scott and the others to let them know that we're going to be gone longer than we thought." Stiles told her as he fished the laptop out.

"I wonder what's next on the supernatural list." Lydia wondered aloud, as she sat next to Stiles on one of the motel beds.

"Something easy, I hope." They both laughed, knowing how unlikely that was.


	5. Part 5 - The End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or Supernatural._

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and the roads were dead. Deserted except for one blue jeep. The occupants had just taken care of a murderous dead woman earlier that night and had received coordinates which they decided to blindly follow. They had a cry of help that they had to answer and were not going to go home, until they had helped that person.

"Stiles? What's up?" A voice laced with sleep had answered the phone.

"No, it's Lydia." Stiles glanced at over at her as she spoke on the phone. He smirked when he realised that she was using his phone to call Scott. One hand drifted form the steering wheel and found its home in Lydia's palm.

"Lydia? Why do you have Stiles' phone?" Scott's questioned ended with a yawn.

"Because Stiles is driving and my phone is being used as a GPS." She pointed out. She looked over at Stiles, who still had his smirk plastered on his face. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them. The road which was lit up by the jeep's headlights. She laughed softly.

"Wait- what's going on?" Scott started to sound more awake at this point as if his brain had shaken the fog away and began to realise that something was off. "Why are you guys on the road? Aren't you driving back to Beacon Hills later today?"

"Uh, yeah about that..." Lydia trailed off not sure how to broach the subject with Scott. No one was really happy with them leaving in the first place, therefore no one's going to take this news well.

"Put him on speaker." Stiles instructed. He had heard Lydia trail off and had sensed that she was hesitant about telling him. Stiles decided that if anyone was going to suffer the bark of the true Alpha, it would be him, said Alpha's best friend. She did as he instructed and nodded to him.

"Scottie, listen-" he got cut of by a fully awake werewolf.

"Stiles?! What are you guys not saying?" Scott's voice was still low, trying not to wake Melissa. But Stiles could feel the slight anger in his words.

"We didn't find R. K. But we have coordinates. We're going where they lead and then we'll update you from there." Stiles spoke quicker than usual, trying to get everything out without breathing in between.

"No." Came the reply from the phone. Lydia was half shocked and half unsurprised. She knew Scott wouldn't agree with their plan but she didn't think he would say no.

"What do you mean 'no'? Scott?" Lydia asked.

"I mean you're not going. You guys are coming back. This was a one time thing. Stiles, you said there was a ghost in Jericho?"

"There was. We dealt with it. Now we'll deal with whatever it is at these coordinates." Stiles' hands gripped the steering wheel harder. 'Did Scott think that we can't do this without him?'

"No, you won't. You are going to drive back to Beacon Hills, Stiles. The Sheriff will agree with me." Stiles winced as his friend brought up his dad. He was not going to be happy about their decision.

"I'm sorry, Scottie." Stiles gripped Lydia's hand tighter. "But we are going to go wherever it is that these coordinates take us and then go from there. We'll call you from the next motel." Before Scott could reply, Lydia switched the phone off of speaker and held it up to her ear.

"We'll stay safe and take care of each other. Don't worry about us," Lydia glanced at Stiles from the corner of her eye. "We'll be just fine." A smile danced across her face as they said their goodbyes.

It was time for Lydia and Stiles to have their own adventures.

It was time for Lydia and Stiles to be their own heroes.

It was time for Lydia and Stiles to sort out their relationship.

It was time for Lydia and Stiles.

It was their time.

* * *

 **Hi all!**

 **So this was a shorter chapter but I felt it was right to end it here. For those of you who read this story before, it was originally going to follow Supernatural season 1, but since I first started writing this, I've lost inspiration. I've disappointed myself but leaving this story the way I had left it for so long. But I think, I'm finally happy with it.**

 **And with the ending, I can write a two part or three part for a few different episodes to continue this story, but that might not happen for a while. Thank you for reading and everything else, as well as supporting me. I hope this ending is satisfactory and enjoyable.**

 **\- Kitty xxx**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
